Little Princess
by fanta-faerie
Summary: The little princess has had a nightmare. Who else but Train is there to help?


Thunder boomed. Rain crashed down. A flash of lightning illuminated a small quivering pile of bed sheets in a house.

"AAH!" A scream was heard. Train crashed into the room, skidding to a halt with his gun held out.

"Eve! Eve are you okay?" The gun moved from side to side, looking for intruders. A small whimper was heard from the ball of bedsheets. Finding no unwanted guests, Train put his gun on the nightside table and moved forward. "Eve? What happened?"

_Kill you...you work for ME! ME only!...You belong to me! You're mine!...You can NEVER escape!... _

Another whimper was heard. Train put a hand on the lump on the bed. The lump screamed again, and clutched the bedsheets tighter. Train sat down on the bed, rubbing her back. Or what he thought was her back. "Eve, it's me, Train. Little Princess..." He sighed. After the exauhsting events of the day, he was dead on his feet. And now he was awake in he middle of the night because a little girl was scared of rain. Thunder boomed again. Eve launched herself out of the bed, straight into Train's arms. Train sat with a confused look on his face. Was this the little princess sitting on his lap, scared? The little princess that was always so indifferent, and thought of Train as only a rival? The little princess that never cried? Wait. She was crying?

Train's arms wrapped around her, hugging her tighter. Eve clutched at his shirt, sobbing into it.

_You can never escape! NEVER!..._

"Little Princess, tell me what happened." Train said gently. His gentlemanly side was taking over.

"Wh...wh...where's Sven?" Eve asked, not looking up at him.

Train laughed. "Still sound asleep. He could sleep through a murder I'm sure." Train's face got serious again. "Eve, what happened?"

Still looking down, she started mumbling into his shirt. "I...I was having a nightmare. I was back at...at Torneo's house and he had kidnapped me and he was telling me...things...and..." She broke off again, and started crying afresh.

Train stiffened at the mention of Torneo's name. And the little princess, _his _little princess, was still afraid of him. Train hugged her to him again. "Eve. Eve, you need to know something. I will _always _be there for you. No matter what. Torneo's dead, and he will never hurt you again. And as long as I am alive, no one else will ever hurt you either. I will always take care of you. Sven too, for that matter." He said. The rain was heard pattering on the roof.

Eve smiled faintly into his shirt. Train lifted her head up and looked her straight in the eye. "Eve, I _love _you. As long as I'm here, you're safe. Never, ever forget that." He didn't notice the slight stiffening of Eve's body when he said he loved her. He assumed she had known all along.

"Train?" She asked. "Tha...Thank you."

"No problem, little princess." He grinned.

"You know, you shouldn't sleep with you gun. It might go off and hurt Sven." Eve said seriously, looking up from where she was sitting on his lap. "I won't forgive you if you hurt him."

Train laughed nervously. She was definetly back to her old self. "I don't sleep with it exactly...but it's on my nightstand." Eve just looked at him. "Eh heh heh heh...heh." Eve stared. "Ok, you know little princess? You're scaring me...eh heh." Train laughed and pulled Eve back towards him. He kissed the top of her head. "G'night little princess." She smiled again and snuggled closer to him.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. But this time, there was no one awake to hear it.

---------------------------------------------

Sven walked down the hallway yawning. He had had a good sleep last night. He walked past Train's door, then past Eve's. Then he walked straight back. His mouth fell open. For in Train's arms was Eve, her head resting against his chest, his arms around her, hers around his neck. Both were asleep with the faintest of smiles on their faces. Next to them on the nightstand was Hades, glittering in the sunlight. He gaped in astonishment. "I don't want to know." Sven grumbled and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Hey! Yes, again. I'm on chapter 145 on Black Cat and I just LOVE this pairing! It's so cute. But I don't know if in my fic if Train said 'I love you' as in LOVE, or as in brother/sister love. Yes, I wrote it but it just came out, so I don't really know. But really, people need to write more Train/Eve fics...! 

fanta-faerie


End file.
